The Frayed Ends Of Sanity
by VioletDeath
Summary: Raven has lost her mind.
1. Intro

I don't own Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans, always fighting evil and always victorious. Friends, faithful and loyal to one another. Each one of them A Brain, A Leader, An Alien Princess, The Brooding One, and The Funny One. But one, the one who has the darkest side, the one who hides her feelings. She's very bottled up, not showing any emotion whatsoever, like she has no life. Everyday she is in the same mood, her emotions in control. Always sane, never to lose her mind. Levitating, having telekinesis. Fighting evil most of the times with her teammates.

Meditating for as long as she wants. Meditating to keep her powers and emotions under control. She, the one that doesn't talk the one to always read, and to never disturb anyone. Her mirror, the one to hold all emotions that is in her mind.

She started to meditate, the candles illuminated her room. She repeated the words over and over, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," with her monotone voice. The others didn't have to do what she did to keep her emotions in control. Everyday she meditated. Everyday saying the same three words, for fighting or for meditation. It was her life style and she had to do it.


	2. Pointless Vision

It was a bright day. The day was beautiful. The birds chirped and flew in circles. Starfire looked at the ocean through the living room window. Raven sat down, reading and listening to the yelling of Robin and Cyborg playing their game. The book she was reading was very riveting; she couldn't stop even if her life were to depend on it. For about an hour she was still reading, Robin and Cyborg stopped playing thirty minutes ago. For thirty more minutes she was finished with the whole book, and she was very proud of herself. She walked into her room and sat down, meditating.

She had a fast vision, colors flashed through her mind in a second. She didn't know what it meant. She felt pain in her head and began to caress where it hurt. She was confused to have such vision come to mind. She stood up; her mouth was dry from saying her three words repeatedly. She went to the kitchen to make tea.

Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg were watching a movie. She turned on the pot and waited for it to boil. She sat down looking at the television. The pain in her head throbbed. She quickly rubbed it. Starfire looked at Raven as she massaged her head.

"Are you okay, friend Raven?" Starfire asked in wonder.

"Um, yeah," Raven said still irritating her head.

Raven put her little tea bag in her cup and she stirred and sipped it. She walked back to her room, ready to get her mind back in focus. She sat down, ready to meditate for an hour. It was silent in her room, except for the three words that fell out from her mouth. Then she saw the vision again, but the most color that showed was the color red. Still she was confused of what this meant. She ignored her pointless vision and continued with her mediating.


	3. Released

The next day rained and thundered. The lights in the Tower seemed to flicker. Starfire screamed to the loudness of the thunder. All the Titans stayed in the living room to watch the rain come down from the living room windows. Every thunder, Starfire jumped up. Raven got annoyed from this and wanted to back in her room, but they told her to stay, so she did. Finally the lights gave out; the only two lights that showed were Starfire's green glow and Cyborg's flash light that was built in his shoulder.

Beast boy told them of a scary story. Starfire seemed like she was the only one scared, but Raven thought it was the pointless story ever. A lightning flashed in front of the living room window and the Titans were amazed to see it. Everyone was calm for a while until the thunder roared and everyone jumped up, except Raven. The rain poured for more than an hour. Beast boy and Cyborg had gone to sleep on the couch. Robin, Starfire, and Raven still looked out at the rain and the ocean that was making big waves.

Three more hours the rain stopped and the sun began to glow from the clouds holes. Starfire was happy that the rain had gone. Raven went into her room to meditate, since she was in the living room looking at the rain dance on the windows. She sat down and repeated her three words. She needed to meditate for at least five hours. Out in the living room, Cyborg was making dinner. Robin, Starfire and Beast boy were watching television.

Raven brooded for an hour; because Cyborg was screaming 'Dinner!' she got up off the floor and walked calmly to the kitchen where the other Titans sat. She sat down and she ate little by little. Soon she was done and she couldn't wait to go back to her meditating. The sky became cloudy, the lightning flashed through the sky, but no rain came down. The lights went out again. Starfire insisted she go with Raven to her room. Starfire and Raven sat in her room. Starfire jumped and she fell back. Then a lightning flashed and thunder roared and Starfire immediately jumped up and fell back onto Raven's dresser. Raven had her mirror on the dresser, Starfire knocked it to the floor making it mirror shatter in different places. The mirror broke and all Ravens' emotions were released.


	4. Emotions

All the colors reflected off Starfire's face as she watched in horror. The colored emotions went inside of Raven; making her lean backward and float. The most color that went in was the red emotion. The red emotion made her fall hard on the floor. Starfire rushed to her picking her up. Raven immediately got up. Starfire explained the colors going in her in detail. Then Raven realized her vision, the vision that she had had. Starfire told her that the last emotion was the red one and it was bigger than the others. Raven put her hand where it used to hurt, the emotions in her mind, which was her mirror.

Raven instantaneously left the room at once. The thunder roared and she became frightened, her emotions were taking control of her. She had to leave the Tower at once, her friends, the city; the world would be in danger because of her. She went where the living room was, ready to leave, nothing was going to stop her, not even the lightning storm that was outside. She looked at Beast boy who was doing something hilarious. She burst out laughing, uncontrollably. The sink faucet sprayed out water and it broke. Then she realized what she had done, and then she started to weep on the floor. Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy looked at her. They ran over trying to comfort her that the sink didn't matter. She cried even more. The fridge threw food out and the cupboards slammed open and shut. Raven realized what she was doing, but couldn't stop her emotions.

Starfire came out from Raven's room and rushed to Raven. She hugged her until the tears had dried up. All the cupboards stopped moving and Raven felt better. Raven quickly moved away from Starfire's arms. She straightened up and looked at everyone with puffy red eyes. She went to the sofa and sat down and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore funny or sad things.

The lightning storm had cleared up and Cyborg went back into the kitchen to make dinner, but he saw that all the food was on the floor where the fridge had thrown them out. He decided to order pizza. Ten minutes later the pizza had come. Cyborg opened the pizza box and noticed that the pizza wasn't cut. Raven became a little angry when she saw this. Beast boy went to get the pizza cutter and Raven got angry and snatched the pizza cutter away from Beast boy cutting his hand. Beast boy looked at his hand for awhile, not noticing what happened, and then the cut stung him. He began to yelp in pain and everyone went to look at it. They told Raven that she should have been more careful taking it from Beast boy. Then she became angry. She threatened them with the pizza cutter. She almost cut Robin's forehead as she swung it around carelessly. The Titans were afraid of her.

They wondered why she had all her emotions out, and then Starfire confessed that she accidentally dropped Ravens' mirror. Raven was so furious with them, they thought that she would kill them in any minute and they were right.


	5. Insanity

They all fled from her insanity. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She looked for them, she knew what she was doing was wrong and she tried to stop, but her anger took over. She heard cries from the hall and she followed them. She heard a noise in Starfire's room and she figured that Starfire was in there. She went walked in the room, the knife in her hand.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Raven said softly.

Raven stabbed the bed a couple of times and then stabbed the walls. She started to laugh insanely. Then she walked around trying to listen if any life was in the room. Then she heard a whimper coming from the closet and she snickered.

"Oh, Starfire, are you scared of me, why? I am your dearest friend," She walked towards the closet and she opened it revealing Starfire whimpering with a scared look. Raven raised her knife and aimed at Starfire's head. Starfire ducked and Raven's knife was stuck in the wall. Raven pulled it out and Starfire quickly kicked her. Starfire ran toward the door and tripped, Raven, still on the floor, grabbed her knife and stuck it in Starfire's leg. Starfire screamed at the pain Raven gave her.

"I just want to thank you for breaking the mirror," Raven told her, Starfire cried out. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Raven grabbed the knife out of Starfire's leg and was going to stab her leg again when Starfire moved. Starfire began to fly and she opened her door, Raven still tried to get the bloody knife out of the floor. When she got the knife out of the floor, Starfire was gone. Raven got out of the room and tried to look for the others. Raven disappeared into the floor and she went into every closet and then she checked under the bed of each Titan. She saw Starfire again with Robin and Beast boy. She took her knife and tried to slash them and Starfire star bolts hit her. Her star bolt hit her hand making Raven's knife fly out of her hand. Raven got furious and used her telekinesis to pick up the knife, since it was to far away from her and she didn't want to lose her victims. Her telekinesis threw the knife at Beast boy's chest and he quickly turned into a mouse and ran out. Robin and Starfire were the only ones in the room. Starfire still bled and Robin was unharmed. Raven got the knife and she charged at Robin. She cut him on his arm. He moaned and he quickly put his hand on his arm.

Raven looked at Starfire who couldn't move. She knocked her out and Starfire lay on the floor unconscious. Raven stood over Starfire and raised her knife over head. Robin saw Raven and ran towards her to stop her from slashing Starfire. Raven became furious and her telekinesis grabbed the knife and stabbed Robin in the arm. The blood came out of his arm. Raven laughed as the blood dripped onto her face. Robin was going to stab Raven, but stopped himself.

"You can cut me with that knife. You can take off my hands, arms, legs, but I still have my telekinesis. There is no way you can try to hurt me." Raven told him. She pushed him off her and grabbed her knife. Starfire awoke and grabbed Robin and flew out of the Tower. She went back to get the others and she hoped that Beast boy had already flew out. She went back in to find Cyborg. She didn't feel the presence of Raven behind her. Starfire turned around and Raven stabbed Starfire in the shoulder. Starfire fell down. Raven figured she was dead and looked for Beast boy and Cyborg.


	6. Wake Up

Raven went into the bathroom, trying to figure if anyone was in there. No one was. She looked at the broken mirror. She saw her face; she had four red eyes looking back at her. She heard a crack from the halls. She walked towards it. It was just the little black birds with red four eyes flying around. She knew that Cyborg was still in there, but she wasn't sure if Beast boy was in the house still. All night she looked for Cyborg, until dawn arose. She fell asleep with her knife in her hand.

The next morning she awoke. She looked at the tower as she got up; it was messy, not destroyed. She looked at the knife by her, it was bloody. She almost gagged at the site. She remembered that she had gone insane. She remembered stabbing Starfire and trying to kill the others and she began to cry. The windows cracked. She looked at her hands and saw blood, it wasn't hers.

"Ew, ew, ew!" She got up going to the sink. She washed her hands. She walked into the halls and saw Starfire. She saw her breathing, "Starfire, wake up!" Raven cried. Starfire woke up, she looked at Raven and tried to get up, but her leg refused.

"Please, friend, do not try to hurt me," Starfire's tears rolled down. Raven looked at her as Starfire whimpered.

"No, Starfire, you don't understand! Please, it was the anger that got the best of me," Raven tried to explain. Starfire noticed that her four eyes had gone and now it was just two, "Where are the rest of the Titans?"

"I do not know," Starfire seemed scared.

"Please, when you find them, tell them to not mess with any of my emotions," Raven explained as Starfire nodded.

Raven walked away, she tried to keep her emotions in control, but it would surprise her at times that she would yell or become giddy. Starfire tried looking for Cyborg, may be he wasn't in the house. Starfire saw a green speck run across the hall, it was Beast boy, and he had turned into a mouse. Starfire called out to him and she told him that Raven was okay and not to mess with her emotions. Beast boy turned into a boy again and she told him to find Cyborg and tell him of Raven. Starfire remembered Robin, she had left him outside.

Starfire went through the broken glass and found Robin lying beside a bush. He was bloody and so was she. She woke him and she told him about Raven. It seemed confusing at first to him, but he listened to Starfire. Beast boy had found Cyborg in the basement, still alert. Soon everyone was in the living room. Raven explained to everyone not to let her have emotions. They understood as they looked at all the damage in the house. They took Starfire to the emergency for her leg and she had to get surgery. She had to stay in the emergency for two weeks.


End file.
